1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a pivotable arm for fixing a detachable electronic component of the electronic device in a case thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, data storage and like devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives and floppy disk drives, among others, are detachably inserted in a case of an electronic device. The mounting arrangement facilitates easy replacing of such devices. However, such arrangement may result in poor mechanical and electrical contact of the storage device due to tolerances of the case and the storage device.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the limitations described.